


Walking Dead: Unknown Trials: Episode 1: Dawn

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: Unknown Trials [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bullying, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings of Abandonment, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Entering into Ericsons, Clementine felt lost, abandoned, unaware that she was about to find herself at the centre of a mystery that threatens many at the school, a mystery she finds herself compelled to uncover, unexpectedly finding love along the way.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Unknown Trials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652251
Comments: 45
Kudos: 59





	1. Dawn: Chapter 1

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 1: Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

Looking out the window at the school building as the car pulled into the parking lot, the girl sighed. She was a girl of sixteen, a little under five foot two in height. She had short somewhat frizzy looking dark brown hair styled in two small ponytails, amber brown eyes and light brown skin as well as being rather skinny. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans with a red T-shirt, a black unzipped jacket and black hi-tops, along with a worn looking blue and white baseball cap with a blue D emblazoned on it.

‘ _So this is it.’_ She thought despondently. _‘One too many times screwing up a foster home after mom and dad died...and after Lee died and now I’m being ditched here by current guardian. All so she doesn’t have to deal with me except when teaching.’_

“Clementine.” A calm female voice spoke up next to her.

The girl, Clementine Hutchison, turned to face the woman. She was relatively young, late twenties to early thirties, with medium length black hair pulled into a bun, brown eyes and brown skin. She had a slender build and was dressed smartly in a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and black flats.

“Yes Christa.” Clementine replied, her tone neutral.

Christa Junot sighed, she understood Clem’s reaction. She had only been eight when her parents Ed and Diana Hutchison had died, Clementine had been adopted by a family friend, Lee Everett, until Lee sadly also died shortly after her ninth birthday. Now at sixteen she had been bounced around several foster homes, all of them ending in failure and resulting in Clementine becoming more and more withdrawn.

Now, left with no other option, Christa and her fiancée, Omid Thomas, who like Christa was a teacher at the school, who were Clem’s current guardians, had to enrol her at their workplace. Ericsons School for Troubled Youth, a boarding school for kids and teenagers with problems, most regarding their mental or psychological well-being, or being from broken homes. But in Clementine’s mind, she didn’t any of those categories.

‘ _I must be a first in this school.’_ She noted. _‘Being sent here because everyone is just so tired of me.’_

Christa shook her head. “Listen, if there was another option I’d take it, but right now...I really think this is for the best, you know...”

Clem just nodded, not in the mood to argue. “Yeah.”  
  
She then got out of the car, her belongings, luggage and such would all be taken care of, so she just took her backpack and began to follow Christa inside the admin building. Standing there waiting for them was a young man, roughly similar in age but slightly shorter than Christa, with short dark hair, dark eyes and stubble, as well as an olive skin tone, he was clad in Khaki pants, a blue and black plaid button up shirt and brown loafers.

“Christa, Clem, you guys made it.” He greeted them with a smile.

Christa nodded and Clementine even managed a smile and replied. “Hi Omid.”  
  
Omid Thomas nodded and began talking to Christa quietly about something. During that time, Clem spotted a woman walking past, in her twenties, slightly plump with pale skin, long auburn hair, blue eyes and clad in khaki pants, a blue blouse under a grey sweater and dark blue flats.

She recognized her at once. _‘That’s Brie Rosenholm...Lee knew her, was trying to help her get a job at the university he taught at...’_

Of course Lee’s death had put an end to that and now it seemed she had ended up teaching here at Ericsons instead.

Before long however, Clementine found herself seated on the other side of the desk from Principal Marshall, a tall heavy set man with dark skin, very close cropped black hair, a short black beard and moustache, all greying, grey eyes and dressed in a beige suit with a red undershirt and black tie, along with brown loafers.

“Welcome to Ericsons, Miss Hutchison, while my secretary handles all the paperwork for your enrolment, I am here to help you get settled in.” He explained. “First of all, a map of the school, your schedule and the books you will be needing for class.”

Clementine nodded, accepting them as they were handed to her. “Thank you.”

He continued. “Now, despite what you may have heard about Ericsons, I assure you, it’s not like that. We are a school, like any other; we just have extra facilities to help with some students who have various...problems. We offer what help we can to try and, if not outright heal, at least ease those problems.”  
  
“I don’t have any problems.” Clementine insisted.

“Then this is simply a boarding school for you, nothing else.” Principal Marshall replied calmly. “Now, here is your key, you are in dorm room 109, east wing of the dorms, easy to find on the map and if you need any help, just ask.”  
  
Clementine stood up and thanked him again before leaving the office, having got everything she needed. This was it, she was now officially enrolled in Ericsons School for Troubled Youth, this was her life now.

She left the office and was already making her way to the dorms, knowing her belongings would already be on their way up there. She was checking the map as she began making her way across to the dorms, so it was she didn’t see the other student until she had walked into them.

“Oh, shit, um, sorry, I...” She began.

But to her shock, the other girl reacted rather sharply. “Watch where you’re going!”

She blinked and stepped back, taking a good look at the girl, she was taller than Clementine with medium length black dread-locked hair, black eyes and brown skin, she had a slender build that she was showing off with a pair of black denim short shorts, a black and red spaghetti strap tank-top and black sneakers.

“I...” Clem started.

The girl sneered, quirking an eyebrow at her. “Oh I see...fresh meat huh. Well listen girl, you should understand something here...”  
  
Clementine was already forming an opinion of this girl and it wasn’t a favourable one. But at that moment someone else appeared, another staff member, that she recognized. He was a tall Hispanic man, with short black hair, a similar beard and moustache, brown eyes and tan skin. He was dressed casually however, in jeans, a white T-shirt under a brown jacket and black boots. So he had clearly just arrived.

“What is going on here?” He said sharply.

The girl turned. “Dr. Chaikin, I...nothing sir.”  
  
He shook his head. “Then move along, Miss Brown.”  
  
Muttering to herself the girl did so.

With that Dr. Chaikin turned to Clem, or rather, as she knew him.

“Carlos?”

Carlos Chaikin, another familiar face to Clementine, his daughter Sarah was one of the few friends Clementine had managed to make.

“Clementine. I heard you were being enrolled here.” He greeted her, his smile betraying his attempt to sound professional. “Maybe you and Sarah could rekindle your friendship.”  
  
“Sarah’s here too?”

“Yes, it...it’ll actually do her some good, I hope.” He replied sadly.

Clem bit her lip, knowing all about Sarah’s issues.

“However.” Carlos really did become serious now. “You should be careful about getting involved in such altercations in the future. Especially with Michelle Brown, you won’t always have someone to get you out of trouble.”  
  
Clementine sighed. “I...I guess. But it was an accident, she’s the one who lost it.”  
  
Carlos nodded. “Regardless, it’s better to avoid conflict if you can. Now let’s go, I’ll escort you to your dorm.”

Clem nodded and they headed into the dorm building together. Neither of them said anything until they reached the actual dorm room itself.

Carlos looked surprised. “Room 109, this is your room?”  
  
“Yeah, why?” Clem asked, confused.

“It’s...nothing, just wasn’t expecting it.” He replied. “Well, you should go in, get settled, your room-mate should be back shortly.”  
  
With that he left and Clem headed into the dorm room, feeling even more confused.

The dorm room was currently empty, apart from her belongings all waiting to be unpacked. She noted the second bed, the other side of the room which looked, not exactly tidy, but sparse. The tangled sheets on the bed however made Clem wonder about her room-mate.

‘ _Doesn’t care much about the state of their bedding, or a troubled sleeper?’_ She wondered. _‘Why was Carlos so surprised, what’s wrong with this room, is it my room-mate, or, something else?’_

Shaking her head she got to work unpacking and had just finished doing so when she heard the door open. She turned and the figure who entered, her room-mate she guessed, froze as their eyes met.


	2. Dawn: Chapter 2

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 1: Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

The girl who entered the dorm froze on the spot, staring wide-eyed at Clementine. She was young, around eighteen, with messy dirty blonde hair down to her chin, that looked as if she had cut it herself, green eyes and rather pale skin, as well as being frightfully skinny. She was clad in rather worn looking clothes, old, as in at least a decade old, a pair of ripped jeans with a white worn T-shirt, a grey unzipped hoodie with several rips and white worn scuffed sneakers.

“Who the…?” The girl blurted out.

Clem put on her best smile. “Hi. I’m Clementine Hutchison, I’m new here...your new room-mate.”

“Room-mate, huh great.” The girl muttered in reply.

“Oh?” Clem remarked. “Is there a problem?”  
  
The girl paused, carefully observing Clementine, looking her up and down, biting her lip.

“No, not really.” She admitted at last. “I was just surprised sorry. I’m not used to having a room-mate...It’s, there’s a reason I’ve been by myself, until now.”  
  
Clementine nodded. “Oh, I see...”  
  
“Urgh, shit, this is why I’m no good talking to people.” The girl muttered before clearing her throat. “So, Clementine. I’m Violet, Violet Adlon.”

“Well, nice to meet you...You don’t have to say anything by the way, if you’re nervous.” Clementine admitted. “I know everyone here has their reasons for being here and not everyone wants to talk about it.”  
  
Violet rubbed the back of her head. “Um, okay...thanks...you too. So...”

There was a brief pause before finally, Violet shrugged.

“Well, since you’re new here, might as well give you a tour huh, it’ll help pass the time and get you used to the school.” She said at last.

Clementine nodded and agreed. She was still not too happy about simply being ditched here, but that was no reason not to be friendly, especially as she was new, the others here had certainly been around for some time after all.

* * *

Violet had to admit, she wasn’t used to this. But Clementine seemed pleasant enough company, if a little withdrawn. The tour however was going rather well, most of the students didn’t bother them for which Violet was grateful, her social anxieties weren’t exactly helpful for these situations. But she was managing.

“So, there’s kids of all ages here?” Clem asked.

Violet nodded. “Yeah; of course the earlier some kids come here with problems, the longer and better treatment they get. I’ve been here since I was eleven.”

“Whoa...I...I see.” Clem replied hesitantly.

Violet nodded but then, suddenly, as they crossed the courtyard, she heard Clementine gasp.

“Huh?”

She was smiling as she explained. “Those two there, I know them, I didn’t even realize they had come here.”

She gestured to two students talking to each other by one of the picnic benches. The first was a boy, he was tall, lanky with short dark brown hair, green eyes and fair skin, he had prominent ears and was wearing simple cargo pants with a black T-shirt under a navy blue hoodie and black sneakers. The other was a girl of medium height, slender with tanned skin from her Hispanic-American roots, with shoulder length black hair, black eyes and wearing red framed glasses. Her clothes projected a distinct schoolgirlish image, a plaid mid-thigh length black and blue skirt with a white blouse; black knee high stockings and blue flats. Violet knew both of them by name, Kenny Hammon Jr. better known as Duck and Sarah Chaikin.

Violet was rather surprised by this.

“You...you know Duck and Sarah?”

Clementine nodded. “Yeah, met them years ago...Duck first, then Sarah...lost touch with them and had no idea they ended up here.”

It was then they turned and spotted her, eyes widening and they hurried over.

“No way, Clem!” Sarah gasped.

Clem grinned. “Hey Sarah, Duck, it’s great to see you guys.”

Duck also grinned and the three hugged. Violet bit her lip but said nothing, feeling uncomfortable as she waited for Clem to catch up with her old friends. But then, surprising her, Clem turned to her.

“Hey Vi, c’mon, you don’t have to stand over there, join us.”  
  
She instantly felt awkward. “I um...oh, s-sure...”  
  
She approached nervously and joined them, wondering just how Clem expected her to join in on this conversation. She barely knew these two after all. But surprisingly, Clementine seemed to manage to ease her into things as she managed to talk to Sarah and Duck, hearing about their past friendships with Clem and she even sounded happy to rekindle those friendships.

‘ _Strange, Clem doesn’t seem like the usual kinda person who comes here to Ericsons.’_ Violet noted. _‘There are those who come here because they have nowhere else, but…?’_

She shook her head, focusing on the moment, deciding to ask later.

* * *

Shortly after going their separate ways from Sarah and Duck, they soon met more people. This time people Violet knew.

“Hey, Vi, what’s up?” One of the boys said.

He grinned, he was tall and lanky with dark brown dread-locked hair, brown eyes and light brown skin and was clad in khaki pants, a grey T-shirt under a light blue sweater vest and blue hi-tops. She managed a smile as she noted the other two with the boy, all three being some of the few friends she had. The other boy was fair skinned and muscular with medium length somewhat scruffy blonde hair in a mullet, green eyes and wearing ripped denim jeans, a grey tank-top and red leather jacket with brown boots. Finally was the girl, she was around medium height with long auburn hair, tied in a bun, blue eyes and pale skin, rather slender and wearing a grey knee length pencil skirt, a white thin strapped tank-top under a grey sweater and red flats.

“Hey guys.” Violet greeted them cheerfully.

The blonde boy quirked an eyebrow. “Who’s this.”  
  
“Clementine Hutchison, nice to meet you.” Clem greeted them casually.

Violet nodded and gestured to the boys, the blonde first then the brown haired one. “Yeah, Clem, these are friends of him, this is Marlon Chase and Louis Sulieman.” She then gestured to the girl. “And Brody Buress.”

They all smiled and greeted Clem and soon they were all talking together casually.

* * *

Some time later they entered the last place in the school that they hadn’t been to yet, the cafeteria.

“Well, here we are, last spot on the tour, cafeteria.” Violet remarked.

Clem smirked and joked. “Most important place, huh?”  
  
Violet smiled too, she had to admit, despite her usual issues, especially outwith her group of friends, with socializing. Finally, unable to contain her curiosities Violet asked.

“Say, you got along pretty well with Marlon, Louis and Brody, you’re actually pretty open and relaxed.” She remarked. “So, um, what brought you here, you’re not like a lot of the people here.”

Instantly she regretted it for Clem suddenly looked awkward and bowed her head, biting her lip. Seemingly subconsciously, she wrapped her arms around herself and her body rocked back and forth slightly.

“Well um...my...my mom and dad, died in a car accident when I was eight. Then, a year later, Lee, the man who adopted me, also died...” She explained. “I was bounced around various foster homes, always there were problems and I just, couldn’t take it. I ended up being looked after by Christa...”  
  
“Ms Junot?” Violet gasped.

Clem nodded, confirming it. “Yeah, but then, things just weren’t working, so now I’m here...as I’m just too much trouble anywhere else and had nowhere else to go. But that’s no reason for me to not try and make the most of it, right?”  
  
“I guess. I’m sorry, for bringing it up. I shouldn’t-” Violet said quickly, awkward.

Clem shook her head. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

Violet nodded, but still felt awkward. Still, with the tour over they began to head back to their dorm. Clem knew this was just the beginning, it was time for her to settle in to her new life and look at her first day at Ericsons.


	3. Dawn: Chapter 3

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 1: Dawn**

**Chapter 3**

Violet sighed heavily as she got ready for a new day, Clementine was also awake and getting changed, the two of them pulling on some simple clothes. Clementine bit her lip, unsure if she should say anything, for she couldn’t but note and be concerned when she noted Violet’s clothes weren’t exactly the sort of thing you’d expect from someone who at least came from a home that somewhat cared about her. Violet was dressed up in a pair of black ripped jeans, a similarly ripped white T-shirt and neither item was ripped in a way that could be described as fashionable. Rather they were ripped through constant use, wear and tear. Much like the red and black unbuttoned plaid shirt she pulled on which was very noticeably frayed, she then finished her outfit with a pair of badly scuffed boots. Clementine suddenly felt very self-conscious in her cargo pants, white T-shirt under a black hoodie and white sneakers. Not the height of fashion, but compared to Violet’s clothes.

“So um...”  
  
Violet turned to her and shrugged. “Well, kinda tricky, I checked our time tables and, we won’t see each other until our third lesson of the day.”

Pulling on her usual blue and white baseball cap, Clem nodded. “It’s alright, I remember everything you showed me yesterday, and I’ve still got the map.”  
  
She realized Violet was trying to avoid the subject of her clothes and tactfully decided to say nothing.

* * *

Walking to her first class of the day, Violet sighed again.

‘ _It felt weird yesterday, being with Clementine, her friends, actually spending time talking with Marlon, Brody and Louis...a change from being the invisible girl.’_ She reflected.

But then she stopped, her thoughts grinding to a halt as she noticed, due to her gaze being rooted to the floor, the figure in front of her, or rather, their feet, clad in pink flip-flops which matched the colour painted to their toenails.  Slowly Violet lifted her gaze up the figure’s slender lanky build, taking in the black skinny jeans which clung to their long legs and the dark blue tube-top which showed enough of the figure’s stomach to reveal their distinctive navel piercing. Then she gazed into the face of the person in front of her, a tall girl with short red hair, mostly shaved on the left side, swept over and reaching almost down to the chin on the right. She had pale skin and bright green eyes which rooted Violet to the spot with the intensity with which the girl gazed at her.

“Minnie...” She gasped.

Minerva Leigh, her girlfriend, nodded slowly. “Morning Violet, so...”  
  
She stepped closer, linking one of her hands with Violet’s, her height making her tower over Violet but her expression softened as she smiled.

“I missed you yesterday.” She said softly as she leaned down to whisper in Violet’s ear.

Violet shivered slightly but replied casually. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

But when she saw Minerva’s face again, the smile was gone.

In it’s place was a curious look.

“I did see you though...with some girl, who was she?” She asked.

“Oh, you mean Clementine, she’s new here.” Violet explained. “My new room-mate, I was showing her around.”  
  
“Oh...you were, huh...” Minerva replied.

Violet began to feel tense, something wasn’t right she could see it in Minerva’s eyes. Hear it in her tone of voice which was strangely changing. She could feel it too as Minerva’s grip on her hand became painful.

“Um, Minnie, my hand...”  
  
“I’m just supposed to believe that’s all!” She suddenly burst out.

Violet gasped, startled and pained as Minerva suddenly shoved her up against the wall, Violet noticed that Minerva’s body suddenly seemed to be twitching, and she was suddenly sweating.

“M-Minnie-” Violet stammered.

But Minerva was somehow just enraged. “You think I’m just gonna, gonna, let this...”

This wasn’t the first time Minerva had flown into a rage like this. As always however, whenever it happened, Violet was left feeling scared and ended up hurt. In this case her back, especially her shoulders, throbbed from being slammed against the wall.

“Minnie!”

Both girls started at that and turned to see another girl present. Aside from her hair being long enough to reach mid-way down her back and her clothes, a maroon knee length dress and matching flats, she was Minerva’s double.

“S-Sophie, what…?” Minerva stammered.

Sophie Leigh, Minerva’s twin sister shook her head.

“You need to calm down, you want Tenn to see you like this.” She said softly. “Have you been taking your medication.”

Minerva bit her lip, letting Violet go and bowing her head. As suddenly as it had come, the rage was gone.

She looked back at Violet and let out a short gasp. “God...”  
  
Shaking her head she hurried away, Sophie sending an apologetic look to Violet as she hurried along in Minerva’s wake. Violet trudged off to class, alone with her dark thoughts which had been clouding her mind more and more of late. In particular wondering why she was even bothering anymore, it wasn’t as if she had much reason to stay after all.

* * *

Unaware of what happened to Violet, Clementine’s day at Ericsons was rather normal. She also took note of a few staff members, Christa and Omid taught two of her classes. Another teacher that caught her attention was Mitch Chapman, a  tall thin pale man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he seemed to go for a smart casual look, for that day he had been wearing khakis, a light green polo shirt and brown loafers. He seemed rather laid back, unexpected for a teacher working in a school like this. But he was open in his speech, talking to the various students at their level and Clem couldn’t help but feel she could trust him.  Certainly not like the next staff member that stood out to her, the chief of the school board, William Carver. A tall broad shouldered man with short dark brown greying hair, brown eyes, fair skin, a short moustache and stubble, dressed smartly in navy blue slacks, a white undershirt with a red and black striped tie, a navy blue suit jacket and smart brown shoes. Something about him set her on edge, as did the way he addressed her when he spotted her.

“You should be in class girlie, get a move on.” Was what he had said.

But it was how he said it which just rubbed her the wrong way. He just struck her as someone unpleasant. An opinion that was not improved by also meeting his assistant, a tall woman with light brown skin, thick black hair and black eyes, dressed up in white pants with a dark red shirt, lighter red tie and white smart shoes, named Tavia Clendening. She shook her head and made her way to the cafeteria for lunch. She had shared her third class, but not her fourth with Violet, but all her classes after lunch were shared with Violet at least, so she’d have someone she knew in each of her classes, since her first and second classes were shared with Duck and Sarah and her fourth with Brody and Louis.

It was on her way to the lunch hall that Clem had an unpleasant encounter with that girl Michelle again.  She spotted her up ahead, once more dressed up in a revealing attire, in this case a denim mini skirt with a yellow crop-top and dark blue flats. She was standing, arms crossed, and smirking at the girl in front of her. Slightly shorter than Michelle, the girl had l ightly tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, slender and clad in a pair of  light blue Gucci pants, a yellow T-shirt with a pink v-necked designer sweater and black Ugg boots.

“Well look at you, wearing designer brands and shit, trying to mix with your betters again, little Becca Jones?” Michelle was mocking the girl. “Isn’t this get up a little too expensive for a wannabe loser like you?”

The girl named Becca glowered. “Why don’t shut the fuck up, Michelle, or I’ll-”  
  
“You’ll what, and listen to you, using words like that. You think that makes you cool?” Michelle spat back with disdain. “Listen Becca, I’ll spell it out, no matter what you wear, what you say, or what you do, you’re nothing but the pathetic little loser girl who got kicked out of home by her own sister.”  
  
“I said shut the fuck up!” Becca cried, looking close to some kind of meltdown.

That was too much for Clem and she hurried forwards.

Before Michelle could make another taunt, and before Becca could lost it any further, Clem got between them, startling them both.

“That’s enough, back off!” She snapped.

Michelle glared. “Oh, it’s you again, coming to this loser’s aid, I should’ve guessed.”

“What the, hey, I didn’t-” Becca began.

But then Michelle interrupted. “Well, I’ll just have to teach you a lesson, won’t I.”  
  
With that, Clem yelped in surprise as Michelle suddenly attacked her. There was another shout and Clem stumbled as Becca seemed to throw herself into the fray and Clem, unable to do anything else, had to fight back, to defend herself. But then, they all leapt apart at another voice cutting in.

“That is enough!”

Approaching them was a tall, thin woman with light skin, brown medium length hair with a grey streak at the front and brown eyes, clad in black slacks, a dark red sweater and black flats. Clementine gulped, it was the Deputy Principal Joan Taini.

“You know full well we do not tolerate fighting in this school.” She snarled.

Becca just looked sullen, Clem bit her lip but said nothing.

Michelle tried to protest however. “I-”

“I don’t want to hear it, there is no excuse.” Joan snapped. “Now, all three of you will get detention for this and in the meantime, go and get yourselves cleaned up, medical room, now.”  
  
With those simple but harsh words, she ended any possibility of further confrontation and the girls trudged off to the medical room.

* * *

Clementine bit her lip, sitting still while Carlos saw to the injuries she had sustained in the fight.

“Superficial wound, but this will sting.” Carlos explained.

She just nodded.

He shook his head. “First day here and already in detention, I did warn you.”

“I just...never mind.” She tried to protest but decided against it, it wouldn’t do her any good.

Carlos was dressed for work this time in light green scrubs and sneakers, the same outfit being worn by the other two medical staff, seeing to Becca and Michelle, although the female medical worker had opted to wear flats instead.  Said female medical staff member was named Eleanor Crowder, a woman of medium height with medium length brown hair and hazel eyes, as well as light tan skin and a slender build. The male staff member was tall and thin, with unhealthy looking pale skin, short brown hair, brown eyes and stubble, his name was Paul Lingard. Once the girls were seen to they were sent out from the medical room and from Michelle’s glare, Clem knew this little incident was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify for those curious, Mitch Chapman is the Stranger from the first game.


	4. Dawn: Chapter 4

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 1: Dawn**

**Chapter 4**

Entering the cafeteria and looking around Clem spotted Violet sitting by herself. She quickly approached, still feeling down over what had happened earlier.

“Hey.”

Violet started but then smiled lightly. “Ah, hi there.”  
  
Clem sat down with a heavy sigh and Violet took notice.

“Everything alright?”  
  
“No...I tried to stop that girl, Michelle Brown...” Clem trailed off, wondering if Violet knew her.

Violet confirmed she did with a nod and a simple word. “Bitch-face.”  
  
“Well, I tried to stop her bullying this other girl, Becca Jones?” Violet nodded again and Clem continued. “Michelle turned it into a fight and now all three of us have detention.”  
  
“Whoa, you...detention, on your first day?” Violet gasped but then sighed. “Urgh and that’s the reason why, man, that sucks...”

She was annoyed, not only at the injustice but also as she knew nothing could be done, especially upon hearing it was Deputy Principal Taini that had administered the punishment.

“Biggest bitch in the school that woman.” She muttered shaking her head.

Clem just nodded and began eating, wondering what was going to happen next. She got her answer in the form of a tall, red haired girl approaching, a girl who instantly made Clementine nervous as she couldn’t help but feel something dangerous coming from her. She noticed that Violet seemed to stiffen slightly with the girl’s arrival. That told her instantly something was very wrong here.

Violet swallowed and tried to stay calm as Minerva approached, she saw the narrowed eyes and the suspicious look on Minerva’s face and she could guess right away exactly what was going through Minerva’s mind and knew she had to act quickly to try and head off another loss of temper, especially as she could still feel the throb in her shoulder blades from last time.

“Violet.” She greeted, her voice terse but level.

Sensing Clementine’s concern, Violet knew she had to act quickly.

“Hi Minerva, um, this is Clementine, the girl I told you about, my room-mate.” She said before turning to Clem. “Clementine, this is Minerva Leigh, my girlfriend.”  
  
If Clementine was surprised by the revelation of Violet’s sexuality, she didn’t show it. Instead she considered what she now knew about this tall red headed girl.

‘ _Girlfriend huh? So why did Violet seem so nervous upon seeing her?’_ She couldn’t help but wonder.

Meanwhile Violet just had one thought echoing through her head.  _‘Please say she’s taken her meds. Please say she’s taken her meds.’_

Unfortunately, the answer soon appeared to be no. For Minerva glared.

“For God sake, you can’t just blurt that out.” She snapped. “Why not tell the whole damn school we’re dating huh?”  
  
She wasn’t shouting yet, but Violet knew she wasn’t far off.

“Don’t they, kinda already, know...” Violet mumbled.

Minerva just growled, clearly about to snap again.

But then, at that moment Sophie appeared and Violet couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped her.

“Minnie, c’mon, it’s time...I already told you.” She said cajolingly.

Minerva took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm herself and then stalked off.

“What the…?” Clem began, startled by Minerva’s display of temper.

“It’s...sorry, but she’s not really that bad.” Sophie said quickly.

She then hurried away to follow her sister while Violet quickly explained who Sophie was to Clementine.  
  
“Twins huh, and yet...God Violet, the way she...” Clem replied.

“No Clem, you heard Sophie.” Violet insisted. “It’s just...part of her problem, nearly all of us have problems at this school, remember.”  
  
Clem nodded at that, but she still wasn’t sure what to make of it all. She was still pondering what to make of what she had witnessed even after the school day was done and she was in detention. Her detention was to help the caretaker with some tasks. Said caretaker was a tall muscular dark skinned man in his late twenties to early thirties, with short crew-cut black hair, black eyes and a notable scar the right side of his face, with part of his ear missing. He was clad in jeans, a grey button up shirt, brown boots and a navy blue ball cap.

“Mike White.” He introduced himself. “Well, we better get started, right.”  
  
He seemed friendly enough and so Clementine agreed and began to work, all the while her mind still wandering to the disturbing scene in the cafeteria and wondering how Violet could date a girl like that and what was the cause of Minerva’s suddenly loss of temper.

* * *

It was night time now, certainly after curfew. Violet was seated on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her chin resting on her knees as she gazed listlessly at nothingness. She had already changed for bed, which meant simply stripping down to a pair of powder blue panties and a white worn vest. Thanks to which the bruises on her shoulder blades were partly visible.

‘ _Urgh, fuck, what’s...what’s even the point anymore…’_ She thought to herself. _‘I’ve got nothing, nothing waiting for me at home, that’s worthwhile...Minnie is just, every time she blows up I feel so, so worthless...’_

She stifled a sob and tried to will her eyes to dry again, she couldn’t let herself be seen like this, it was part of the reason why having a room-mate caused her concern.

‘ _Why am I even still alive?’_

Her gaze briefly flickered to the pill bottles on her bedside table before she was distracted by the door opening and Clem returning at last. To her relief, Clem didn’t say much other than to greet her and, after getting ready for bed in a pair of baggy grey shorts and a matching tank-top, saying good night.

* * *

It was late at night and Clem turned over in her sleep, mumbling to herself. Feeling restless she opened her eyes.

“What the?” She gasped.

For Violet was sitting on the edge of her bed, wide awake.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out.” Violet said quickly.

Sitting up Clem felt herself worry. “Are you, okay, is…?”  
  
Violet sighed. “It’s...just, one of my issues...I’ve gotta take all that crap.”

She gestured to the pill bottles before continuing.

“The only one that’s even starting to work, somewhat, is the stuff I’m taking for my social anxiety...the other stuff, for my insomnia, clearly not working is it.”  
  
“You...you have insomnia?” Clem gasped.

Violet nodded. “Yeah and when I can sleep, night terrors...the third bottle, again, waste of time, doesn’t work.”  
  
“God, Violet...”  
  
“I...it’s why I’m here, all part of my past...” She said shakily.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Clem insisted quickly.

But Violet sighed. “Maybe I need to...say something about it. You see I...I’ve been here since I was eleven. I used to spend a lot of time with grandparents, since dad was a worthless drunk and mom worked three jobs just to keep the family afloat, but didn’t give a shit about me. After Grandpa died, Grandma just, gave up living I guess, she’d just sit there in her rocking chair and sit there and, sit there...I’d sit and watch cartoons, she’d never complain. Sometimes she start crying and I would feel awkward and just, turn up the volume.”

Clementine bit her lip, listening worriedly as Violet revealed this startling information about her past. Yet she noticed that she was avoiding mention of any recent issues, like Minerva.

Violet bowed her head.

“Anyway, one day she left the den and came back with another chair and a 22 rifle. Set the rifle butt on the top of that chair, holding the barrel back to her chest. so, you know... she had trouble to reaching the trigger this way, but she must have known it would happen...” Violet continued to explain. “She used this ugly old back scratcher she had, to pull the trigger...boom.”  
Clementine froze at that. “My God...What did…?”

“I do? I just sat there and kept watching my shows, till my mom arrived.” Violet replied. “She asked why I didn’t do anything, I just said, what was the point, Grandma was dead, there was nothing I could do.”  
  
Clem swallowed hard, digesting this information.

“I was packed up here within a week.” Violet finished.

Clem shook her head. “Violet that’s...I’m so sorry. You were so young, I can’t believe...”  
  
“I guess, yeah...” Violet replied.

But the look on her face made it clear, she didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Despite Clem doing her best to be understanding, Violet still felt lost, it still seemed to her, that there was only one way out of her nightmare, for good.


	5. Dawn: Chapter 5

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 1: Dawn**

**Chapter 5**

Clementine sighed and bit her lip, worriedly. She fiddled with her light blue jeans, white T-shirt and black jacket. A simple pair of sneakers and her usual blue and white baseball cap finished the look. It had been a few days since she had found out about Violet’s issues and she was beginning to get worried.

‘ _Violet didn’t turn up for class today...but I definitely saw her this morning, we left the dorm together, had breakfast...’_ She thought to herself worriedly. _‘Did I...yeah, I did see her at lunch, but she barely spoke...not seen her since then, even though we’re supposed to be in class together...’_

She couldn’t shake the disturbing feeling that something was just, wrong. But she just couldn’t put her finger on what. At that moment the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

Shaking her head Clem made up her mind. _‘I’m gonna head straight back to the dorm, see if Violet’s there.’_

So, gathering up her things, she left the classroom, didn’t even return to her locker to put any of her stuff away. She would later realize that doing that might very well be what changed the outcome of what happened. For when she opened the dorm door, she spotted Violet right away, recognized the ripped jeans and black frayed T-shirt, noted the missing socks and sneakers, then noted something far more horrific.

Violet wasn’t moving, she lay on the bed, on her back, completely unmoving. Clem blinked twice, unsure if what she was seeing was real. But then she saw it, on the table by Violet’s bed, a note, and beside that, her pill bottles, all empty.

‘ _Holy shit...’_ Clem realized with dawning horror. _‘She...fuck, she OD’d.’_

It stuck Clem with horrible clarity that she had just seen, what was clearly, a suicide attempt. She didn’t even glance at the note, her mind just went into overdrive as she turned to the panic button by the door and hit it. Within moments several of Ericsons staff, including nurses, rushed into the room and it didn’t take long for them to figure out what had happened too. Clem found herself lost in the whirlwind of activity afterwards and by the time she had any real sense of what was going on around it, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, Violet had been taken away to a nearby hospital to have her stomach pumped.

* * *

She was seated with two police officers she knew by sight, at least one of them a bit better than that. Both wore the typical uniforms and boots of their job. Although one wore dark blue, the other black. The one clad in dark blue was tall and muscular, with dark skin, short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a firm jaw, his name was Andre Mitchell. The other was younger, tall but not quite as muscular, with fair skin, light skin, brown short hair and brown eyes. This one Clem knew a little better, his name was Shawn Greene.

Shawn spoke to her softly.

“Okay Clem, step by step, what happened?” He asked.

She recounted her worries about Violet that day, how she had come straight to the dorm after the last class, finding Violet, hitting the alarm. The whole time Shawn and Andre asked small questions here and there and finally Andre sighed.

“For what it’s worth, you may have saved her. If you’d not come straight here, she might’ve been beyond help.” He told her.

Clem just nodded, unsure.

Finally Shawn sighed. “Okay, now we need to more about Violet and what you know about her, your relationship with her, any...issues you might know about?”  
  
Clem knew that this was when things would start to get really tricky, especially if she voiced the suspicions that were currently building in her mind.

* * *

Which was how Andre and Shawn found themselves face to face with the angry looking red haired young woman, lounging in her seat, clad in black skinny jeans and a tight green T-shirt, tied in a knot at the end with the express purpose of showing her navel piercing again, she also wore black flats.

“Minerva Leigh, we need to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Violet Adlon, and...” Shawn began.

Minerva glowered at this and reacted belligerently. “Oh what now, let me guess, just because someone saw us arguing they made their own opinions and-”

“For your information Miss Leigh.” Andre snapped, not happy with her attitude. “Violet Adlon attempted suicide, so it’s in your best interests to cooperate with us.”  
  
Hearing that Minerva froze, shock and horror draining the colour from her face. Finally she began to be much more cooperative with the police questioning.

* * *

It was like waking from a deep sleep, yet Violet did not want to awaken.

‘ _What, how am I...why am I...I wanted it to end, why am I…?’_ She found herself wondering. _‘It’s definitely not...I’m still alive, why?’_

Finally opening her eyes she was confronted by the unwelcome sight of a police officer.

“Miss Adlon?” He began softly.

She groaned. “What?”  
  
He shook his head. “We were just waiting for you to wake up, we just wanted to be sure, to hear if...”

“I’ve got nothing to say.” Violet replied quickly. “I mean it, nothing. Just leave me alone.”

It was quite clear she was not going to be forthcoming with them, so the police left. Shortly afterwards however, to Violet’s dismay, Clementine entered.

“Clementine, what are you…?”  
  
Shaking her head, Clementine sat down. “I’m the one who found you, God Violet, I’m so sorry, if I’d known you were hurting so much...”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Spare me, I don’t-”

“I mean it Violet, I would’ve helped.”  
  
“Why.” Violet whispered.

She couldn’t fathom it, why would anyone want to help her, as meaningless as she was.

“You’re my friend.” Clementine replied, surprising her. “I care about you...and not just me.”

Violet was speechless for a moment, then. “My friend, you...but no, you can’t...it’s just you, nobody…?”  
  
“Then why is Sarah, Marlon, Brody, Duck and Louis all here, they’re worried about you too?” Clementine asked rhetorically.

Violet blinked, she couldn’t have heard that right, were they really here, for her.

* * *

It turned out Clem had been right, they were there and the revelation that there were people who cared about it shocked Violet. But once the shock had worn off, it energized her. She still required a lot of help and throughout the next two weeks in the hospital, she thankfully received that help. Clementine visited every day while the others visited every other day.

“I...I hate to bring it up.” Clem said one visit. “But, was Minerva…?”  
  
Violet sighed. “The way Minerva acts isn’t something she can control, she’s like a lot of people at Ericsons, mental issues. In her case...Intermittent Explosive Disorder. But yeah, it was wearing on me, but that was only a small part of my problems.”  
  
She said nothing else about that, but Clem got the message. Regardless she was thankful for Clem’s support and each day that passed grew her attachment to life a little more. Finally, at the end of the two weeks, Violet felt ready to return to Ericsons again, to return to life.


	6. Dawn: Chapter 6

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 1: Dawn**

**Chapter 6**

Violet bit her lip as she stood before the shared mirror in the dorm room. Fixing her black sweatpants and pink ratty T-shirt, she hated that T-shirt, her mother had bought it for her, the only good thing she’d ever actually done for her, but it was currently her only clean one she had.

“Hey, you’re gonna be fine, remember, I’m here.” Clem said to her gently, touching her shoulder.

Violet smiled softly. “I...Thanks Clem.”  
  
Pulling on her white scuffed sneakers Violet readied herself to face another day at Ericsons. Things had naturally changed since she came back from hospital. Perhaps the most prominent change was that she now had to face new restrictions for her own safety. She could not be left alone and now she had to be supervised when taking her medications. The one bright spot, she felt, was her new, confirmed, friendship with Clementine with them both now having their timetables changed to ensure they were in the same classes.

“Alright then, here we go.” Violet said, trying to sound more confident

Clementine nodded, already dressed in a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt under a yellow and black flannel jacket and black sneakers. She pulled on her blue and white baseball cap and smiled.

“Right.”

So, together, they left the dorm room, heading for their first class.

* * *

The day had started well and things seemed to be going well, or so Violet thought, until she caught sight of someone familiar.

“Minnie, hey...” She greeted her girlfriend.

Minerva had been rather concerned when Violet came back, had been with everyone else, welcoming her back, making sure she was okay. Once again she was dressed up well and seemed to always find a way to show, subtly or not so subtly, her navel piercings. In this case in a purple crop-top with black leggings and red flats. So, for a few glorious days, she had enjoyed the nicer side of Minerva’s personality. But it was clear it was fading, if her flared nostrils and glare was anything to go by.

“You’re still with her and...” Minerva snarled.

She was glaring at Clem who instantly sensed a gathering storm. “Minerva, not like this, c’mon, remember...”  
  
She was trying to intervene as it was clear Minerva was losing her temper again.

“I-I...” She began, but seemed to gather herself.

Violet stepped back. “Minnie, please, don’t...”  
  
“Get…get going, away from me.” Minerva choked out as she seemed to be fighting to control herself.

Violet hesitated briefly, but then Clem guided her away before Minerva had another blow up.

“It’s okay Vi, it’s okay...you said it yourself, it’s her condition that’s causing this.” She tried to reassure her, despite her own shock.

Violet let out a slow breath. “I...I know, but, shit, I think she’s jealous and that’s...that’s not gonna help.”  
  
Clem shifted awkwardly, she hadn’t considered that, but it was something that seemed plausible.

* * *

But then, by the end of the day, things had changed drastically. With Brody, who understood what Violet had gone through more than anyone, suffering from severe depression, which was why she was at Ericsons, hanging out with Violet, along with Marlon and Louis, Clementine was out in the school grounds, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

“Well, well, Clementine.” A familiar voice caught her attention.

She turned sharply, eyes wide. Standing there was a tall woman, around forty, with long brown hair in a ponytail, and eyes, fair skin and a toned build, clad in a black police uniform and boots.

“Lily?” She gasped.

Lily Rapp was a familiar face to Clem, a police officer well known for her dedication, some might say obsession, to her job.

“What-?” Clem began.

Lily narrowed her eyes. “Missing persons case, a girl has gone missing here, you anything about that?”  
  
Clem stepped back. “Um, no, I’ve only just heard, right now?”  
  
She was startled, someone had gone missing from school. Lily was again showing the main reason why Clementine always had issues with Lily, especially given she was supposed to be a police officer. She was just so aggressive sometimes, it made people uncomfortable, or even nervous around her.

“Who is it…?”

Lily unbent fractionally. “Someone...someone you know...Sarah Chaikin.”  
  
Clem felt as if she had been slugged in the stomach, Sarah was the one missing.

* * *

Clem just felt lost, unsure what to even think as she leaned against the high metal railing and fencing designed to enclose the roof of Ericsons to prevent suicides from jumping. She was up on the roof with Violet, Violet was sitting over by the door to the stairs, watching her carefully.

“Clem, I...” She began.

Sighing Clementine turned and walked over to join Violet, sitting next to her and watching the sunset, it had been that long since Sarah had disappeared.

“I don’t know what’s going on now, why would anyone take Sarah?” She said sadly.

Violet bit her lip. “I don’t know Clem. But, we’ll figure it out okay, together.”  
  
Clementine couldn’t help but smile at that, that gave her hope. They were wondering what could happen next, but they’d stand together and face it, and hopefully find Sarah.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Seated in her dorm room, at her desk, Minerva was shaken, trying hard to breath evenly. Sophie stood nearby, shaking her hair, her hair held back in a bun and clad in a yellow sundress with matching flats. She was talking to her gently, urging Minerva to take her medications, finally, after hesitating, Minerva did just that.

* * *

Seated at her desk in the police station, which was more or less empty apart from her, Lily frowned, looking down at the report on Sarah Chaikin’s disappearance on her desk, determined to try and find something, anything that would provide an answer.

* * *

Seated at his desk, dressed as usual in grey pants, a light blue undershirt, black tie, grey suit jacket and black loafers, Principal Marshall spoke to several prominent members of staff. Mitch Chapman, clad in a khaki pants, a black polo shirt and brown shoes, Carver in his dark blue suit with matching tie, black shoes and white shirt. Tavia and Joan, respectively clad in white pants, a dark blue shirt and white heels and black pants, a white blouse and black flats. Finally, was Christa, in a black pencil skirt, red blouse and black flats, and Omid, in blue jeans, a blue dress shirt with a red tie and brown boots. They were discussing Sarah’s disappearance, as evidenced by her student file on the Principal’s desk, trying to figure out what might have happened.

* * *

Within the confines of the strange room, the sound of a camera clicking again and again could be heard, the unseen figure taking pictures of the helpless figure on the floor. Wide-eyed, wrists and ankles bound with tape, more tape covered her mouth and reduced to nothing but her pink panties and matching bra, was a terrified Sarah.


End file.
